True Colors REMAKE
by Gelda Lee
Summary: 'Tentang Seokjin yang tidak mengenal apapun selain hitam dan putih dan Namjoon yang berusaha mengajarkan apa arti warna yang sesungguhnya' BTS Fict NamJin Focused. Don't like? Don't Read. RnR Please. note: REMAKE dari ff awal


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **True Colors**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Romance

ONE SHOOT

cast:

\- Kim Seokjin (BTS JIN)

\- Kim Namjoon (BTS RAP MONSTER)

\- Other BTS Members (cameo only)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **'Tentang Seokjin yang tidak mengenal apapun selain hitam dan putih dan Namjoon yang berusaha mengajarkan apa arti warna yang sesungguhnya'**

"Hitam…"

"itu merah hyung"

"Putih…"

"itu biru.."

"Hitam…"

"no no, hijau…"

Seokjin menatap kertas yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan malas. Sudah 2 jam dia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu, berusaha menebak apa warna yang terlihat disana.

Seokjin tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menebak karena sejak awal dia tidak pernah mengenal warna lain selain hitam dan putih. Salahkan gen buta warna totalnya yang entah menurun dari siapa, hidupnya benar-benar tidak terisi warna lain selain dua warna menyedihkan tersebut.

"baiklah, tesnya sudah selesai Seokjin hyung" ujar dokter yang bertugas memeriksa Seokjin. "dokter Kim.." gumam Seokjin, tetapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh sang dokter.

"hyung, berapa kali harus kukatakan jangan seformal itu pada kekasihmu sendiri" ujar dokter Kim sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan dimple manisnya. Seokjin hanya menghela nafas, "baiklah… Namjoonie" ujar Seokjin.

"bagus" ujar Namjoon sambil mengecup pipi Seokjin. Seokjin hanya mendegus saat melihat Namjoon yang tiba-tiba sangat lembut padanya. "kalau kau sudah begitu pasti ada maunya" gerutu Seokjin.

"hehehe, itu kau tahu hyung. Nah searang coba pakai ini" ujar Namjoon sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada Seokjin. "kacamata lagi?" ujar Seokjin datar. Namjoon mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kim Namjoon yang katanya paling jenius, sudah kubilang ini tidak akan berhasil" gerutu Seokjin. "coba saja dulu hyung, jika buta warna parsial saja bisa sembuh karena kacamata ini aku yakin buta warna total juga bisa!" ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela nafas dan mencoba memakai kacamata pemberian Namjoon. "bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berdimple itu. Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak ada perubahan. Masih sama" ujarnya datar sambil melepas kacamata itu.

"ah sial, gagal lagi" gerutu Namjoon. "kenapa kau bekerja sangat keras demi orang seperti aku?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum, "karena aku ingin mengajarkan apa arti warna yang sebenarnya. _Your true colors are beautiful, you know.."_ ujarnya.

"cih, kau mencuri lirik lagu lagi Joonie" dengus Seokjin. Namjoon tertawa dan mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "lebih baik kau pulang hyung, sudah larut malam. Atau mau kuantarkan?" tawar Namjoon.

"kalau kau tidak keberatan sih, dan ngomong-ngomong aku lapar" ujar Seokjin. "baiklah, kita sekalian makan kalau begitu" ujar Namjoon yang langsung mengambil _coat_ dan kunci mobilnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, dia beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sebaik Namjoon yang berusaha membantunya untuk melihat dunia seperti orang-orang normal lainnya.

Tetapi bagaimana jika Seokjin bisa melihat warna? Apakah dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Namjoon? Entahlah, Seokjin hanya berharap kebahagiaan ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Sekalipun dia tidak akan bisa melihat warna untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi seokjin ssi" ujar Jimin, salah satu dokter yang merupakan rekan kerja Namjoon. "ah pagi Jiminnie, apa kau melihat Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin. "dokter Kim sedang memeriksa pasien, hyung datang untuk tes atau untuk melihat kekasihmu hm?" canda Jimin.

"sialan Jim, padahal kau sendiri juga sering bolak balik ke ruang operasi hanya untuk bertemu dengan dokter Min" goda Seokjin.

"yah, aku selalu suka saat Yoongi hyung keluar dengan baju operasi yang berlumuran darah. Aku pergi dulu hyung!" ujar Jimin sambil berlari kearah ruang operasi yang dimaksud.

"astaga, sepertinya anak itu butuh terapi kejiwaan dengan dokter Jeon" kekeh Seokjin sambil membayangkan jika Jimin benar-benar terapi dengan dokter Jeon Jungkook, adik sepupunya sendiri.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Namjoon. Seokjin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat membuka pintu. Namjoon tengah menindih seorang pemuda tampan, dan baju mereka berdua sedikit tersingkap.

"Na-namjoonie…" gumam Seokjin. "h-hyung, aku bisa jelaskan" ujar Namjoon sambil berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. Seokjin langsung menghampiri Namjoon dan meninju wajahnya hingga terhempas ke lantai.

"aku tidak butuh warna. Kelakuanmu itu sudah menunjukkan segalanya" geram Seokjin. Dia berlari meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang menyeka darah di hidungnya.

"Seokjin hyung, dengarkan aku dulu!" ujar Namjoon yang langsung berlari menyusul Seokjin. Namjoon mencoba menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar.

"APA LAGI?! BELUM PUAS KAU MENYAKITIKU? AKU TAHU AKU INI HANYA BAHAN PERCOBAANMU NAMJOON, TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN!" teriak Seokjin frustasi.

"hyung, itu semua hanya salah paham. Aku dan taehyung hanya-" kata-kata Namjoon terpotong saat Seokjin kembali meninju wajahnya. "oh jadi kau sudah mulai terlibat _affair_ dengan kekasih Jungkook? Kurasa adik sepupuku itu akan senang mendengarnya" ujar Seokjin getir.

"hyung, aku tidak terlibat apapun dengan Taehyung, itu semua salah paham" ujar Namjoon.

"salah paham ya? Lalu bagaimana saat kau berciuman dengan Jung Hoseok, pasienmu sendiri? Aku juga bisa menghitung berapa kali kau tertangkap basah sedang bersama pria dan wanita lain, aku tidak bodoh kim Namjoon" geram Seokjin.

"hyung.." gumam Namjoon. Dia bisa melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Seokjin. "aku lelah, aku sangat lelah. Sudah cukup dengan keterbatasanku yang tidak bisa merasakan keindahan warna, aku tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku merasakan cinta. Selamat tinggal Kim Namjoon.." gumam Seokjin yang berlari meninggalkan Namjoon.

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

2 tahun semenjak Seokjin meninggalkan Namjoon dan pergi ke Kyoto, Jepang demi membuang kenangannya di Seoul. 2 tahun, Seokjin belajar untuk melupakan namja yang menyakiti hatinya, dan 2 tahun juga dia gagal.

Seokjin sudah mulai nyaman dengan kehidupannya di Kyoto dan tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kota penuh sejarah ini, sampai suatu hari ketika adik sepupunya kembali menghubungi.

"Namjoon hyung menghilang" ujar Jungkook. Seokjin terkejut, tetapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. "kalau begitu kenapa kau menghubungiku? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku sekarang Jeon" ujarnya dingin.

"ini penting hyung. Dia menghilang tepat sehari setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kalian secara sepihak. Kurasa dia mencarimu" ujar Jungkook. Seokjin menggenggam erat handphone miliknya, berusaha memendam rasa cemas dan kesal.

"untuk apa dia mencariku?" geram Seokjin. "hyung, mereka berdua tidak pernah terlibat apapun. Taetae hyung itu sepupu Namjoon hyung, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku" ujar Jungkook perlahan, takut kakak sepupunya itu akan meledak saking kesalnya.

"Namjoon tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang apapun kecuali penelitian gilanya itu" Seokjin terus memendam amarahnya. Kenapa Namjoon tidak pernah memberitahukan semuanya?

"dia melakukan itu untuk melindungimu hyung. Soal kau menangkap basah dia bersama pria dan wanita lain, itu semua bukan salahnya." Seokjin tidak percaya dengan perkataan adik sepupunya itu. Jika bukan salah Namjoon, lalu kesalahan siapa?

"jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya, kumohon kook..." lirih Seokjin. "aku akan kesana secepatnya, untung saja aku sedang di Tokyo" ujar Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook shock saat melihat Seokjin yang menunggu didepan rumahnya, ditengah hujan salju yang sangat lebat. Setelah pedebatan yang sengit dan dua cangkir coklat panas, Jungkook akhirnya bisa menenangkan Seokjin dan menceritakan semuanya.

"baiklah, apa yang kau ketahui soal Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook hanya tersenyum, "apa yang Hyung ketahui soal Namjoon hyung?".

Seokjin menghela nafas, " yang aku tahu dia hanyalah anak dari direktur rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja dan seorang dokter mata sekaligus ilmuwan gila" ujarnya.

"benar, dan apa yang tidak kau ketahui adalah dia juga salah satu penerus perusahaan ayahnya" ujar Jungkook. "apa? tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin.

"yah, kau tahu sendiri. Drama tentang calon penerus yang super kaya dan segala macam itu. Intinya, banyak yang mendekati Namjoon hyung karena menginginkan kekuasaannya" ujar Jungkook.

"jadi maksudmu dia tidak pernah berniat untuk..." ucapan Seokjin terhenti saat melihat anggukan singkat Jungkook. " itu semua kecelakaan. Mereka semua memaksa Namjoon hyung dan sebelum dia berusaha menolak, hyung sudah melihatnya duluan" kekeh Jungkook.

"bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin. "astaga, sudah kubilang mereka berdua sepupu. Sepupu dekat sama seperti kita berdua, jika aku jadi Taetae hyung juga aku tidak akan mau dengan ilmuwan gila sepertinya" ujar Jungkook.

Seokjin terdiam. bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahui semua tentang kekasihnya? "apa maksudmu dia melakukan itu untuk melindungiku?".

"orangtuanya tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Dia terpaksa melakukan itu karena syarat dari orangtuanya. Jika dia bisa mempertahankan hyung, maka kalian berdua akan direstui" ujar Jungkook.

Seokjin pun kembali terdiam dan mulai menangis. Jungkook berusaha menenangkan kakak sepupunya, "kembalilah hyung. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya" ujar Jungkook.

Seokjin menyeka air matanya, "akan kupikirkan nanti..." ujarnya sambil menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Salju mulai reda saat Seokjin berada di bandara, dia akan mengunjungi keluarganya di Ilsan untuk liburan… sekaligus untuk mengunjungi tempat kenangannya bersama Namjoon.

"kuharap ini adalah yang terbaik.." gumam Seokjin sambil menggenggam tiket dan paspornya. Dia mengambil kopernya dan berjalan masuk, siap meninggalkan Kyoto yang sudah menemaninya selama 2 tahun.

Seokjin akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kyoto demi mengejar masa lalunya, demi mengejar Namjoon.

.

.

.

"ibu, aku pergi dulu!" teriak Seokjin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa di Ilsan, walaupun tidak senyaman di Kyoto. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, mungkin saja.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, dia terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah taman yang sangat dia rindukan.

Seokjin terus berjalan mengelilingi taman yang menjadi salah satu kenangannya dulu, sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pohon dengan ukiran yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Kim

NJ SJ

 _My True Colors is You_

Seokjin kembali menitikkan air matanya, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia mengakui bahwa masih ada rasa sayangnya pada Namjoon. Seokjin cukup bodoh untuk mengakui itu, dia tetap menyayangi Namjoon sebrengsek apapun kelakuan pemuda itu.

"kenapa kau menghilang, dasar bodoh..." geram Seokjin yang menahan tangis saat kembali mengingat Namjoon yang tidak pernah diemukannya.

Tiba-tiba, Seokjin merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati namja yang ditangisinya sedari tadi sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

"N-namjoon? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seokjin. "maafkan aku, maaf karena aku sudah begitu bodoh. tentang semuanya, tentang dirimu yang sealu kusakiti, tentang aku yang tidak peduli. Maafkan aku.." lirih Namjoon.

Seokjin terkejut. Kim Namjoon yang biasanya sekeras batu dan selalu mengejek Seokjin yang terlalu cengeng akhirnya meneteskan air matanya. Seokjin pun memberanikan diri untuk mengusap air mata namja yang dirindukannya itu.

"kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku sejak awal, dasar bodoh..." Seokjin pun membalas pelukan Namjoon, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang menghantuinya selama 2 tahun ini.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau berubah.. aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Kim Seokjin yang menerimaku apa adanya.." lirih Namjoon.

Seokjin terkekeh," sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan latar belakangmu karena yang kucintai adalah Kim Namjoon, ilmuwan gila dan dokter terhebat yang pernah kutemui" ujarnya.

Namjoon terdiam dan menatap Seokjin. Dia kembali menatap iris mata yang sangat disukainya. "kalau begitu, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tidak peduli apa kata orangtuaku, aku hanya menginginkan dirimu" ujarnya.

Seokjin tersenyum. Dia tahu pasti apa jawaban untuk ini. "lebih baik kita luluhkan dulu hati keluargamu sebelum kau berusaha untuk mengajakku kawin lari" kekehnya.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup kening Seokjin, "baiklah. Tapi harus kuperingatkan padamu, ibuku galak" ujarnya yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Namjoonie?" panggil Seokjin. "ya sayang?" ujar Namjoon. "itu.. bagaimana penelitianmu? Kau kan menghilang selama dua tahun" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum, "bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu sendiri?" ujar Namjoon sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi kacamata pada Seokjin.

"astaga dasar.." ujar Seokjin. "ingat, tutup mata dulu baru pasang" kekeh Namjoon. "baiklah dasar bawel" gerutu Seokjin yang mulai menutup mata dan memasang kacamata itu dibantu oleh Namjoon.

"apa aku bisa membukanya sekarang?" tanya Seokjin. "ya, kau bisa membukanya sayang" ujar Namjoon. Seokjin membuka mata dan takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dunia yang semula hanya terisi hitam dan putih, mulai terisi sesuatu yang terasa asing dimata Seokjin. "ini.. warna?" ujar Seokjin takjub.

"selamat datang di duniaku sayang, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin memeluk Namjoon erat, "terima kasih.." gumam Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Seokjin, mimpinya untuk membuat Seokjin bisa melihat warna sudah terwujud. "sepertinya aku harus mengajarkanmu nama-nama warna sekarang" kekehnya. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah 'warna-warna' yang lain dalam kamusnya.

 **The End**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ kembali lagi dengan ff baru yang di-remake karena kayaknya kurang seru *buang ff lama* wkwkw ga deng. udah gue jelasin sebelum di-remake, gue dapet ide buat cerita ini saat ngebaca artikel klo buta warna parsial bisa melihat warna dengan kacamata khusus.

saat itu gue langsung kepikiran gimana klo buta warna total juga bisa dibantu? dan akhirnya lahirlah cerita gaje ini.

maaf jika ada unsur dari cerita ini yang menyinggung readers, terutama untuk yang memiliki kekurangan fisik. gue ga bermaksud untuk menghina atau menjelek-jelekkan, tetapi gue ingin kalian semua bisa berjuang walaupun memiliki keterbatasan fisik. maaf klo cara penyampaiannya gaje.

 _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
